The Protectors
by XtotaldramazmamaX
Summary: Our story takes place near a high school in Ontario Toronto, with two 16 year old, and two 18 year old girls. What they are about to discover could change their life forever. They will have problems, with love, family, school, and even the difficult problem of staying sane. But I must warn all, this story is unlike no other, you will never forget, The Protectors.


Our story takes place near a high school in Ontario Toronto, with two 16 year old, and two 18 year old girls. What they are about to discover could change their life forever. They will have problems, with love, family, school, and even the difficult problem of staying sane. But I must warn all, this story is unlike no other, you will never forget, The Protectors.

Zoey Hanson, a name that barely gets spread. Most think of her as a typical dork, that makes her own clothes, who wears glasses, and cares about her grades. Although what they don't see is how kind hearted she is. She chooses to help her parents on the weekends at the local shelter, while most teens go out partying. She doesn't have many friends, but she is close with her science lab partner, Cameron.

Dawn Collins, aka the Hippie freak. Dawn never had an easy life, but she always tried to stay positive. Even though abandoned at birth and placed in many foster homes, she didn't seem to mind. As a small child she was always found outside, she even slept in trees most of the time. She absolutely loves animals, they've always meant more to her then the average human. Due to this fact, Dawn didn't really speak to anyone at school. Unless they spoke first, or simply asked her for help.

Gwen Adams, also known as your average Goth chick. She isn't seen much around school, her clique has the darkest hiding spots in the school. Her names tossed around almost as much as her mothers. Growing up, Gwen and her brother Kevin never knew who their real father was. Every week their mom was on another mans arm. She was always out on dates, and never bothered with her children. Gwen and Kevin however, were very close up until last year. Sadly Kevin drowned himself in their bath tub. Gwen has barely been in the water since then, besides showers. She even skips gym, when they use the pool.

Courtney Aquila, she may be last but she's definitely not least. Not only is she head cheerleader, head of the decathlon team, and plays every lead role in the drama department, but she's also President of the student council. How she does it all and still has time for friends and relationships, no one knew. Courtney always had to be on top, she's considered 'popular' by all her fellow classmates. Everyone knew who she was to, and that made her satisfied most of the time. Not one of her friends has ever seen her parents but from what they've heard, even though they work hard, they always make time for their daughter.

It was a Thursday morning, and while most of the high schoolers were at breakfast, socializing with friends or doing last nights homework last minute. Dawn was sitting out in front of the school, on a bench, petting the squirrels and watching the Autumn leaves fall to the ground. She truly was trying to enjoy the out doors before she had to go in the school doors for a dreaded 8 or 9 hrs. She wasn't much for school, after all she knew what she needed to in order to survive, so what was the point?

Gwen was found outside as well, near the back entrance of the school waiting for Duncan, Pixie and Marilyn, aka her best friends. She was smoking, even at 18 she didn't see a problem with it, so what if it gave her cancer? It would take years to form anyway. This was her morning routine, but today was different. It was now 7:30 and they hadn't arrived. Gwen was stating to get bored, and she was loosing her patience. She had brought her sketch book but, it was almost full. She could always scribble on the back.

Gwen sat on the cold concrete and flipped open her sketch book. She was relaxed, until someone pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I didn't know you could draw."

The voice startled Gwen, making her jump slightly. She looked over her shoulder, revealing Courtney. What most don't know is that Gwen and Courtney go way back. But the sad reality is people grow up, and fade from old friends.

"Yes Courtney, you do know that I can draw. You were the one that taught me."

To this response Courtney laughed, nervously. "Gwen I'm sorry but you and your friends cant hang out here anymore. They want to build a new gym back here."

This was no surprise to Gwen, she figured Courtney would make some dumb statement, convincing the board to build something new. At least sooner or later.

"fine, ill go" was all Gwen said, she then got up and left without any struggle. Little does she know Courtney just lied to her.

Zoey was in the cafeteria, eating breakfast. She had the worst feeling today, even when she woke up. Zoey had got up, when she bumped into dawn, who was now eating an apple.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." truth be told she actually didn't see her. Dawn could probably pass as a 7th grader if she wanted to.

"Its alright, you are forgiven. Oh and you are totally right." and with that she left.

But what did she mean?  



End file.
